


Dangerous places we go to

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [10]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill started his Sophomore Year on the track team and with a group of friends that required both hands to be counted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous places we go to

Most things made sense in Bill’s life, like watching baseball and _Dallas_ after dinner, running every morning under the instructions of his stepfather on summer days and having the time of his life with his friends Sam and Neal.

A few things, however, didn’t make much sense, like having abs (he wasn’t even trying that much) or how the time of their lives had come from shooting rockets and D&D to pool parties and quite a lot of booze or Vicki Appleby.

He started his Sophomore Year on the track team and with a group of friends that required both hands to be counted - Neal, Sam, Gordon, Harris, Maureen, Daniel, Nick, Mona, Cindy and Vicki.

(damn, maybe sooner than expected he’d even put Alan in that count, but the surprise of the moment was)

She and Mona, he had no idea how they ended up there, being one of his fingers.

But the thing was that he had survived the first year of High School and now there were three beautiful girls at their table (Cindy wasn’t much of a fan of Vicki and thing were still awkward between her and Sam) who would actually laugh at their jokes.

It probably had something to do with Maureen and how she befriended them in her first days or the fact that rumor has it that Sam got hot during the summer, but yeah, it was his life now.

He liked it.

And he liked how Vicki would lean closer to him and ask him about the last movie he watched or book he read, as if she really was interested. Why would she was the biggest mystery of all, but he would take it. She seemed genuinely pleased when they talked at that party no one ever mentioned again. The things that were funny to him were funny to her even before they locked lips. They just didn’t know they had it in common at the time.

Now they did. And it was driving them dangerously close to somewhere they didn’t know. It was making her raise an eyebrow when he’d say

“Just a D&D book, I need to learn more moves.”

and lead her to responses like

“Oh. Teach me how to play?”

in a way that Bill would step back if he was standing and then smile.

“I totally suck, but yeah. I can teach you.”

Little things that would never make sense to him and were perfectly alright.


End file.
